


Nightmares

by xpolaris



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpolaris/pseuds/xpolaris
Summary: Kurapika begun having nightmares every night but at some point the nightmares were too real for him and Leorio is worry even that he ignores what is happening with his boyfriend.





	Nightmares

Kurapika begun having nightmares and everyday were more terrifying. One day he choose not to sleep anymore, at some point the nightmares were too real, the memories, the blood, the remorse… 

Leorio saw his beloved was melancholy, distressed, tired of… something? something that he didn’t know, why? They were couple for a few years and still Kurapika can’t count with him. Leorio was mad and worried at the same time, he decided they need to talk and this time Kurapika can’t say no.

With the purpose of talk with his loved, Leorio arrieved early that morning only to find an exhausted, consumed and fragile Kurapika about to fall asleep. Never seen him like that before, maybe once but… why isn’t he trusting him again? Maybe his boyfriend doesn’t love him anymore and Leorio wasn’t prepare for that

“Kurapika?” Leorio finally could talk but certainly was anxious 

“Leorio? when did you come back?” He was really tired but couldn’t show it to his beloved. It was his 6 day without sleeping and certainly his face wasn’t the best. 

“Kurapika we need to talk now and I’m not gonna accept a no for an answer” He was really convinced 

“Leorio what’s going on? Did something happen at work?” Kurapika was really trying to avoid Leorio in a nice way since he wasn’t on mood for a fight and it wasn’t even Leorio’s fault… it was all his fault.

“What? are you really going to avoid me?” Leorio was furious, well as always “Look at you, Kurapika, you’re not ok and I can’t stand this another day!” Leorio screamed and certainly Kurapika was a little worried for him.

“Leorio…I-” the hunter apparently was ready to confess but suddenly he changed his mind. ‘Honestly Leorio didn’t need this, he already have a lot in work’ “it’s none of your business, Leorio! leave me alone” Kurapika, full of rage and sadness for what was happening, leaves the doctor alone and locked himself in the guest room. 

Leorio couldn’t react until a few minutes “OK IF IT’S WHAT YOU WANT” he finally screamed. certainly, at that point, the doctor was enraged “what with that ‘it’s none of your business’ what is going on with that boy? tsk” he whisper for himself.

Leorio was exhausted and sleepy, it was a long shift and he really desired to be with his boyfriend and now this… He began to think that Kurapika didn’t love him after all.

Ten minutes later Leorio was already asleep but the blond couldn’t sleep or maybe was too scared of what would have to face if he closed his eyes, so he took an old book from his personal library but was already too tired for it and in a few minutes Kurapika was in morpheus hands.

Kurapika was finally smiling after a long time, he was really happy to see his parents again and Pairo was there too!

“Was it fun?” Pairo asked while hugging his friend “Was the outside world fun?”.

Kurapika couldn’t believe his friend was there, alive, hugging him, all he did was cry of joy, feeling blessed with a new opportunity… but in the blink of an eye everybody was dying in front of him. ‘What is going on?’ Kurapika thought horrified for the scene, he was petrified, couldn’t move a fiber of his body, couldn’t escape for that nightmare, couldn’t do anything.

“Pairo?… PAIRO?!” somehow everything turned red, his hands was covered with… Pairo’s blood? 

“You leave us here to die” Kurapika froze with Pairo’s words “Why didn’t you come back for me?” 

“Pairo…” was the only words the hunter could pronunce, over and over again while the guilt was consuming him

“PAIRO” kurapika finally wake up from that nightmare and all he could do was cry, as if he had never done it before.

Leorio was sleeping like a baby until something wake him up ‘Was that a scream from Kurapika?’ Leorio could hear some noises from the guest room and got scared ‘He never cries’ he ran right away to find his beloved in a way he had never seen before

“KURAPIKA!” the blond was devastated, crying and repeating some words Leorio couldn’t hear “Kurapika what happened? why are you crying like this?!” The doctor couldn’t do anything but hug his boyfriend

“He trusted me… and now he’s dead” Kurapika keep repeating for himself, over and over again.

“Who? who is dead, Kurapika” Leorio didn’t understand what was happening ‘was this a nightmare?’

“All of them… my parents and Pairo…” suddenly Leorio understood, it wasn’t just a nightmare, it was a horrible nightmare 

“You know it’s not your fault, It was just a bad nightmare” Leorio could feel all the pain and sorrow from his boyfriend, even feeling him holding back the crying “Kurapika, if you want to cry, do it, I’m here for you, always” beside of hugging him and giving him all his love, it was the only thing Leorio could do for his beloved now, hear him 

After a few minutes, Kurapika ended up sleeping on his boyfriend’s lap as if nothing would ever happen and Leorio was awake all night taking care of him, he knew he won’t have that chance again.


End file.
